Wrath of a God
by fanbasher865
Summary: 5th year just ended and Harry is forced back to the Dursleys. Uncle vernon isn't very happy to see him. what happens when a passing by entity hears Harrys cries for help? powerfull harry. hermione and ron and ginny and dumbledore bashing.


Wrath of a God

Note: I only own the ideas, not Harry Potter or any other character where the author has raked in thousands/ millions of dollars.

Chapter 1

The birth of a god.

Born through a plea of desperation.

Created through the combined hopes both light and dark.

The birth of a god is not through a womb, it is through a wish.

A god I born for those who need one.

"I hate it here." Muttered our currently bleeding hero.

'FLASHBACK'

"BOY, GET YOUR FREAK ASS INTO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Yelled the fat walrus… um… uncle Vernon. As they walked through the front door of #4 Privit drive. The 'loving' family had just come from picking up young Harry Potter from Kings Cross Station.

Harry was shaking as he made his way up to his small room wondering 'What did I do now? I just want to be left alone. If Moody hadn't threatened Vernon I would have been a little better off. '

*SLAM* The door slammed open as Vernon kicked it. "So freak, you think I will be intimidated by those freak friend of yours?" Vernon growled out. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" Hollered Vernon as he proceeded to beat the living hell out of his nephew. After a few minutes Vernon got tired and finished wailing on his nephew. Panting, he stood up and looked down on 'the freak' "Let that be a lesson to you freak." He panted as he turned and walked out the door.

'END FLASH BACK'

We now find our hero curled up in a ball with a broken arm, a broken nose, a split lip, two broken teeth, multiple broken ribs, many lacerations from Vernon's belt, a twisted ankle and a myriad of bruises that seemed to cover his whole body.

At this point Harry did one thing he hadn't done since he was three when he forced himself not to, he cried. He cried because he wanted to destroy Vernon, he cried because he wanted to be free, he cried because he was in pain, he cried because Sirius died, he cried because he wasn't strong enough to kill Bellatrix or Voldomort, he cried because he found out during last summer that his 'friends' were being paid to spy on him, he cried because the 'headmaster' Dumbledore controlled his life, and he cried most of all because he had never felt love as far back as he could remember.

Harry had finally hit rock bottom, so he did what anybody would do in this type of situation, he wished his troubles away.

"I wish my family would just leave me alone or go away" Harry sobbed. "I wish that I could be free, I wish that I wasn't in any pain, I wish that Sirius was here, I wish that Bellatrix and Voldomort were dead, I wish that my friends were really my friends, I wish that Dumbledore would leave me alone, I wish that somebody would love me for just being me. Please, somebody help me."

___(Somewhere up in the far reaches of the cosmos)___

A swirling mass of energy drifted past Omega Centauri (1), completely board out of its celestial mind. There wasn't much to do as a large mass of sentient energy except float around and find something to do. The large mass once had a large amount of friends until one of them decided they wanted a corporal form. What the idiot didn't know though was that anything alive NEEDS AIR TO LIVE. Needless to say, he died. After this his other friends, because the energy mass just happened to be male, started to take an interest in living things. They started making their own worlds to amuse themselves with after millennia of drifting. One by one they fell pray to their creations and got trapped as 'gods', symbols of power bound by the ones who they themselves created. Some of them were able to get free, but in the process it destroyed the planet they made, and due to the amount of power that went into making the planet, they were bound to the planets fate.

'Sigh' The energy mass sighed, thinking about some of the planets that failed, killing his friends in the process. The ninja world that had nine guardians to watch over it, the 'Warcraft' world that had held many different sentient beings, Pandora moon, the most beautiful in his opinion that was ruled by one of the few female energy beings, and many more.

The energy mass thought about the Milky Way galaxy and the two planets that were inhabited there… well one now. One was Mars, hehe, now that one had a story. The 'god' Mars was so greedy and full of himself that he took the planets water for himself and then the heat of the planets core to stay warm. This caused the planets natural electromagnetic field to fall and cause everybody to fry.

Earth, now that was some planet. It was still alive and the 'goddess' Terra seemed to have done a pretty good job. That planet had magic, science and a seemingly infinite number of plants and animals. Unfortunately, her creations seemed to be killing the planet with their own greed and chemicals.

Might as well go and say hi since I am in the galaxy. (2)

As the energy mass approached Terra thinking he would have some fun when he noticed she was asleep. He was about to leave when he heard something that made him stop. It was a pure cry for help with desires of light and dark. It was a cry of desperation.

'Hmm…' the energy mass thought 'help the little human and have some fun, or continue to drift lazily across the cosmos with no purpose for the rest of eternity. Decisions, decisions… might as well see what's going on.' With that thought, the energy mass turned into a 5'6 male teen with white hair that had green stripes in it, piercing purple eyes, a golden skin tone, jeans, black boots, a white tank top and a black hoodie. With the change complete he disappeared from sight only to re appear in Harrys bedroom.

(1)/(2) Omega Centauri is not currently considered a galaxy, per se, it is considered a _former galaxy_, and all that remains of one that was cannibalized by the Milky Way.

Tell me what you think. Good, bad?

First one to send in a review will get a digi-cookie.


End file.
